DeiSaso: Curiosity
by Happii Haden
Summary: One shot for Dei's bday! Also, This is replacing Calling for Danna! So basically a revised story but DeiSaso ;


_**Yo! Re-edited! Enjoy PWP! Was a SasoDei, but is now a DeiSaso! (Re-edited version of SasoDei: Calling for Danna)**_

_** Disclaimer: Haden, AkatsukiMemberEien, doesn't own Naruto or its characters. Kishimoto does!**_

Deidara sat on his bed as Sasori worked at his work bench. It was the same as everyday for him. Sasori and Deidara would get back from a mission and then the redhead would always have an excuse to do something, such as cleaning his puppets, fixing his puppets, or adding new weapons to his puppets. It was always about _his_ puppets. As for Deidara, he would only sit on the bed and do...Well do what he was doing before! Molding clay.

'_Damn it...I need something to do...Hm..._' He sighed, relaxing back on the bed. He closed his eyes and Sasori popped up. '_Danna..._' Yes indeed, Deidara was in love with the puppet master. But knowing Sasori, and how incredibly sexy he was, their was no way possible that he was gay. But then again...The redhead never seemed to talk about girls...Nor boys...Maybe he as asexual like Zetsu?

But, a boy can only dream, so Deidara just lived in his happy little fantasy world full of rainbows, sugar, hot sex, and (of course) Sasori. Just thinking about all the fun in his dream world made him horny. The blonde nearly had an heart attack when Sasori looked at him. "What are you staring at, brat?" He asked, in his velvety sex-laced voice.

"Nothing, hm..." Deidara mumbled, letting his gaze fall to the floor. The puppet sighed and went back to tinkering with his wooden dolls. Deidara glanced back at Sasori once more. He was so flawless and sexy. What more would any guy want? Well by guy he meant himself.

A knock at the door broke Deidara's thoughts and Sasori's working. The blonde sighed as he saw the redhead stop for a moment then proceed to work. Grudgily, he got off his bed and answered the door. "Hm?" It was Konan. "Leader Sama requests Sasori's assistance immediately." She said in a stern voice. A loud creak sounded as the redhead's chair scraped across the concrete floor.

Deidara watched as the bluenette took away his secret love. '_Lucky woman..._' He grumbled in his head. The blonde sighed and plopped onto his bed once more and looked at the small lump in his pants. '_It couldn't hurt...I mean Master Sasori is with Leader, hm...So he shouldn't be back for a bit..._' Slowly, his hand moved down to his pants, rubbing the bulge lightly with his finger tips.

'_Master Sasori..._' He groaned in his head, wiggling out of his pants. '_Mouths on your hand really do come in handy, hm._' He thought before placing one hand at his rigid cock. "Mmph!" He grunted, as the tongue in his hand gave a swift lick to his member. He gave a sigh of relief when the mouth engulfed his cock. "Mm...Master..." Deidara moaned softly.

Sasori was making his way back to his room when he heard the soft moans and grunts of his partner. '_What in the world does that boy think he's doing?_' The redhead thought, bewildered. He could hear his name being moaned...Moaned? Why was Deidara moaning his name? He wasn't even in the room! Then it hit him... '_Ah, fuck no! Don't tell me the brat is getting off to though t of me..._'

Pushing the door quietly, he sneaked a peek of what Deidara was doing...You know, just to make sure his theory was right. Sasori scowled at the sight. Their laid a naked Deidara, masturbating and moaning his name. Sliding the door open more, he quietly made his way over to the blonde bomber. The blonde was to lost in his fantasy, to notice Sasori entering the room.

Sasori stared with angry eyes. He quicky grabbed Deidara's hand stopping him from his movement. "Huh?" The blonde opened his eyes and gasped. "Master Sa-" Deidara made a choking sound as the redhead grabbed him by the throat. "What do you think you are doing, brat?" He spat.

Deidara let out a whine of disapproval, grabbing at the puppet master's hands. "Sa-Sas-" Sasori scoffed and let go of the blonde, throwing him back against the headboard of the bed. The blonde grunted as his head collided with the board. "What the fuck, hm!" He rubbed the back of his head. "I could ask you the same thing." Sasori crossed his arms.

The blonde blushed and looked at the floor. "What do you think I was doing? Cleaning? I'm not afraid to admit it, hm. I was masturbating." Sasori scowled, "Disgusting humans." Deidara sat up, "It's human nature...It can't be helped, hm. Besides, if you were still a human, you would have to do the same." The redhead scowled, "We have showers you know? I'm sure Kakuzu would be extremely happy knowing you took a cold shower, saving him the cost of hot water bills."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Whatever, hm." The blonde stood up, naked and all, and walked to the bathroom connected to their room. Sasori watched as the blonde brat left the room. '_Even though, I called him disgusting...I was once too a human...But never had I have such a urge..._' Sasori looked away from the door and back at his work area. '_It kinda feels nice...Knowing someone is still __physically attracted to me...Damn brat...Now I am curious about the human body..._' Sasori perked his hear as low moans petruded from the bathroom. '_Maybe...Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it a try..._' He thought to himself before shaking his head and waling to his work area.

"Mm...Fuck, hm~" The blonde moaned, as he came. "Man...It's been awhile." He muttered to himself, starting to shower. Once he washed his hair, he began to wash his body. Deidara was faintly surprised when he sensed someone's chakra. An unfamiliar chakra. '_Maybe it's just me...But I swear th-_' The blonde's thoughts were cut off when he felt a small hand on his back.

"The fuck!" He abruptly turned to face the intruder. "Master Sasori?" He asked, surprise. "You're...You're human, hm!" Sasori scowled lightly, "Shut up, brat." He rubbed his arm awkwardly. "What are you doing in here? I thought-" "Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Sasori snapped. "Sorry, sorry." Deidara gesturing his hands in a light surrender. "I...I was curious..." Sasori muttered. "Curious? About what, hm?"

Sasori sighed and placed a hand on Deidara's chest. "This." He mumbled, running his hand over the tanned skin. "The human body. I, as a great puppet master, know of how it works and medically wise...But I don't understand the pleasure of being a human...I want to know." He said, looking up at Deidara with a straight face. "So you want to have sex?" Sasori scowled, "Idiot. Yes...I would like to try having sexual intercourse with you..."

The blonde hummed in thought. "Alright...I'll do it. Only one rule." Sasori raised an eyebrow. "I'm dominant, hm." The redhead scowled, "Brat..." He growled. Deidara shrugged, "Either I'm on top or you can just go without knowing." Sasori glared hard before sighing. "Whatever, brat. This is an one time thing only. You hear? One time." The blonde smirked, "Whatever you say, Master Sasori."

Deidara cupped the redhead's face and brought him in for a passionate kiss. Sasori awkwardly pressed his lips back in an attempt to kiss. Oddly, it felt intoxicating. The redhead was surprised when the blonde started nibbling on his bottom lip, tugging at it with his teeth. Opening his mouth, Sasori gave Deidara full access to his orifice.

The blonde nearly moaned when their tongues met. A clueless Sasori was still a hot Sasori and he couldn't just help himself. He began moving his muscle around, rubbing it against Sasori's. In return, Sasori massaged his tongue back. The blonde gave a grunt and started grinding against Sasori. The redhead gasped at the new feeling and pressed his hips against Deidara's, wanting more of the delicious friction.

Sasori gave a low moan between there tongue wrestling as Deidara's hand wandered down to his member and began pumping him. The tongue in Deidara's hand mouth flicked out and started licking Sasori's cock teasingly. Earning the blonde a good moan. Needing air, Sasori pulled away panting, his hands gripping the blonde locks of the taller male.

Deidara gripped Sasori's cock tighter, pumping him harder and faster. "Hah...Deidara..." The redhead moaned, releasing onto Deidara's hand. The blonde removed his hand and brought it up to Sasori's mouth. "Suckle, hm?" Sasori scowled, but none the less started licking his creamy seed off of Deidara's hand. He cringed at the taste, regretting ever tasting his own semen.

"Good boy." Deidata smirked, running his fingers through Sasori's wet matted hair. "Tsch..." Sasori scoffed, removing Deidara's fingers from his mouth. "What's next?" He asked. "Well...Get down on your knees." The redhead gave the blonde a dirty look but did as he was told. "You're _not_ going to make me suck your cock, are you?" The blonde grinned, "You're so smart, Sasori. But, of course. We don't want to tare your insides up, now do we? So suck, hm."

Sasori growled lightly and gave the blonde's member a hesitant look, before sticking the head into his mouth. Deidara sighed contently and placed a hand on the redhead's head encouragingly. The redhead sighed through his nostrils before slowly bobbing in head up and down, instinctively. The blonde gave a shuddering moan and ran his fingers through the red mop of hair.

The redhead gave a low groan as he started devouring the cock. It wasn't that bad actually. His tongue worked around the harden organ, making it slick with his saliva. "I'm intrigued, Deidara..." Sasori said, when he removed his mouth from the blonde's member.

"A-Are you?" The blonde asked, panting a bit. "Yes...I never felt like this before. It's like an intense flame inside of me is telling me to have more." Sasori muttered, now slowly moving his hand along the sensitive organ. "A burning desire for this adrenaline I'm feeling..." He ran his fingers across the head of the blonde's erection. Deidara let out a soft moan and trembled at the feeling. "God...Sasori. Please, hm."

Sasori rose an eyebrow. "Please what?" He asked teasingly, jerking the blonde off harder. "Ah! Put it back! Mm...Put it back in your mouth, hm..." Deidara moaned, his hips twitching. "Hm...No." "No?" Sasori shrugged and gripped the member tighter before bringing it to his lips again. "I'm still your Master. Therefore I still have control over you." He said, before poking his tongue out and circling the head of the blonde's erection with it.

"Mm...Sasori...Come On. Don't be a bastard, hm." Deidara moaned and shuddered when the wet muscle teased the slit. "Shut up." The redhead said. He moved one hand to fondle with Deidara's balls, rubbing them together gently to create a pleasant friction. As he busied his hand, he began to kiss and suck playfully at his shaft. "You like that don't you?" Sasori asked, against the organ.

"Fuck...Yes!" Deidara moaned, gripping Sasori's hair. The redhead moaned lightly when he felt the blonde tug at his hair. The way the brat did it sent shivers down his spine. This excited the redhead further more. "Mm, brat~" He moaned before devouring the other male's cock. Deidara groaned and tugged the hair again. Sasori growled from the back of his throat, now starting to suck the blonde off more aggressively.

The blonde let out a long moan. "Fuck Sasori~ Your mouth is like heaven, hm...Take it all in." Deidara groaned. Sasori nodded and started moving the flesh between his lips until they were touching the soft blonde hair at the base. "Yessss~" Deidara moaned, rocking his hips lightly. The redhead had to relax his throat, lest he choke. He started humming and swallowing off and on, trying to please the blonde. "Sasori~" Deidara growled in pleasure, quickly pulling him off his dick.

Sasori blinked before taking the hardened organ and stroking it again, hard and fast. The blonde didn't give Sasori a warning as he blew his load, cum splattering all over the redhead's face and in his hair. Sasori looked up at the blonde to see his head thrown back and eyes closed in ecstasy.

The two stayed there in that position, the water from the shower raining down on them. "Sasori." Deidara said as he brought the redhead off his knees and to his feet. "Do you want to go all the way?" The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me? I thought you wanted to." The blonde laughed lightly, "Well, you're still my master and I don't want our relationship ruined because of my personal needs, hm."

Sasori stared at the blonde, before sighing and smiling. "Brat," He started. "that was probably the smartest thing that has ever come out of your mouth. Maybe you aren't that stupid." Deidara grinned, "Now see, if only you could say the same about my art, hm." The redhead scowled, "Don't push it, brat."

Deidara laughed and kissed the redhead lightly. "Alright, alright." He grabbed Sasori's hands and brought it to his mouth. "What are you doing?" Sasori asked. "Gotta prepare you some how, hm." Deidara muttered, taking the fingers in his mouth, running his tongues between them. Sasori felt a violent shiver go down his spine. "Deidara..." He muttered, feeling rather awkward. The blonde glanced up at him and continued to lubricate his fingers with his saliva. When he finished, he removed the fingers from his mouth and moved the redhead's hand to his entrance.

"Go ahead." The redhead gave a light scowl, "Deidara, am I suppose to-" Sasori gave a squeak when Deidara made him press his fingers against his heat. "Deidara!" He growled, ready to sock the blonde in the jaw. "Calm down, Master. I don't wanna hurt you with my manhood~" The redhead sneered and used his free hand to grab a hold of the blonde's length. "Brat, I do not feel comfortable with my fingers up my ass. So you better find another way to do this or else your "manhood" is as good as gone." He tightened his grip to prove he wasn't kidding.

Deidara's breath caught. "Now, now Master Sasori! Come on don't be rash!" "Brat...Your wearing my patience thin." His grip tightened. "Alright! Alright! Just let go of my mini me please, hm!" Sasori gave a light glare and let go. Deidara sighed a breath of relief. "Another way to do this...Well uhm...Turn around, hm." Sasori turned around and leaned against the shower wall. "Well...Get on with it!" The blonde rolled his eyes. "Impatient bastard." He muttered getting onto his knees. "What was that, brat?"

The blonde grabbed the redhead's ass. "Oh, nothing~" He said in a sing song voice. "Whatever...What are you planning on doing..." Sasori asked, curiously. "Hm...I was thinking that _this_ might work." "What might- Deidara!" Sasori squeaked. The blonde chuckled and groped the redhead. "Is this fine with you?" He asked, running his tongue over the sensitive anus. Sasori clutched at the wall and gave a low groan. "Br-Brat..."

"Sasori~" Deidara chuckled and pushed his tongue in. The redhead whimpered as the blonde stuck his tongue inside the virgin hole. The redhead gasped and bucked his hips backwards. It was disgusting what the blonde was doing. But, he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good. "Deidara~ Ahh..." Sasori moaned loudly, pressing his hands and cheek against the cool shower wall. He stuck his ass farther out in desperation to feel more.

Deidara didn't hesitate and shoved his tongue further into the hole, pressing deeper into the redhead's pale ass. He thrust his tongue in and out, mimicking penetration. Sasori gave another moan and rocked his hips into the sensation. "Oh, God~ Deidara!" Said person chuckled and pulled away, licking his lips for any stray liquid.

"So, _Master_~ Would you like me to fuck you now?" Deidara purred, rubbing his erect member against the redhead's puckered entrance. Sasori moaned and pressed back, nodding. "What was that Sasori?~ I couldn't hear you, hm." The blonde chuckled. "Deidara...Fuck me~" The redhead whined, looking behind his shoulder and at Deidara. The blonde smirked and kissed his lips lightly, placing his erection at the redhead's heat. "Since when did you become such a needy whore, hm?" Sasori growled and glared at the blonde, "Since you fucking got me curious."

Deidara snorted, "Oh, save it. I know you just couldn't resist my beautiful body~" The blonde smirked before pushing in. Sasori let out a pained scream and gripped the wall, or at least tried to. "Ah! I fucking hurts, you asshole!" The redhead yelled, clenching his eyes shut tightly. The blonde sighed and rubbed his back, but kept thrusting in and out anyways. "You'll get use to it here soon."

Sasori tried to get use to the feeling...But damn! It hurt like a bitch! Deidara kissed the boy's neck, sucking here and there before pulling out and thrusting back in, hard. Sasori gasped as sparks of pain and pleasure shot up his spine once more. Deidara thrust again and the redhead let out a huff of air. The air felt thick and it was making him pant uncontrollably. The hot water from the shower wasn't helping either.

"Deidara!~" The redhead squeaked/moaned. "There! " He moaned, not expecting sparks of pleasure to erupt in his abdomen. Deidara chuckled and thrust hard again in the same way. "Ahhh~ Fuck, yes!" The redhead moaned. The blonde grabbed Sasori's thighs and pulled him back so he was thrusting against him. Sasori screamed in pleasure once his prostate was hit again. "Deidara! Harder!"

"Mm, feels good, eh Master, hm?" Deidara smirked, quickening his pace. "Kami, yes! Ahh~ Deidara I want more! Please!" Sasori moaned, looking back at the taller blonde. Deidara smirked and pulled out, causing Sasori to whimper. He turned the redhead around and grabbed a hold of his ass, and thrusting in. "Deidara! Ahhh! Yes!" Sasori gave another loud moan, clutching the blonde's shoulders. Deidara smirked and picked him u and held him against the wall. Sasori wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist.

The redhead brought their lips into a hot passionate kiss and immediately shoved his tongue in the blonde's mouth. Hey, he had to be seme in something. Deidara let the smaller have his way with his mouth and continued to fuck him hard against the shower wall.

Sasori gave another moan and grabbed one of Deidara's hands, placing it on his erection. Deidara chuckled in the back of his throat and let the hand mouth work on the boy's hard on. "Ahh~ So good...Mm..." Sasori moaned, pulling apart from the kiss. Deidara groaned and started kissing his neck, stopping on a certain area before biting down hard and drawing blood. "Ow! Wha the fu- ahhh~" The redhead tried to complain, but only began to moan as the blonde apologetically licked the wond and gently suckled on it.

"De-Deidara...Mmm..." Sasori gripped the blonde's shoulders tighter,digging his nails into the skin. Deidara growled and his thrusts became more violent. However, Sasori didn't mind. "Ah! Ye-Yessss! M-M-More~" He moaned, moving his hips along with the blonde, his erection jerking with the mouth hand. "Dei...I'm gonna...Oh~ Ah~! Deidara!" The redhead moaned, coming all over their chests.

Deidara groaned as the walls around his hard member contracted. He put all his energy into thrusting as hard as he could, to get him off. "Deidara~" Sasori's voice whined in his ear. That was all it took, before Deidara blew his load, coming inside the male. The redhead shudder as he felt the hot seed explode inside him, hitting his abused prostate.

The two stayed in their position until Deidara said they should probably clean up before the water became cold. And as they finished their shower, silence filled the air. Deidara went to his own bed after putting his boxers on. However, Sasori only sat on his bed, in his boxers and tank top, looking at a scroll. He sat there in thought before rolling it back up and turning off the light. "Dei..." "Hm?" "Move over..." Deidara moved over and opened to blanket allowing the redhead to move in. Sasori crawled into the bed and curled up next to the blonde. He smiled when the taller wrapped his arms around him, keeping him warm. Maybe staying in his human justu for the night wouldn't be so bad.

_**The end! Happy birthday, DeiDei! Lots of love~**_


End file.
